Vehicles can be equipped with a roof opening in the roof of the vehicle, which is closed by one or more panels. A sliding roof device with two panels is known from DE 102012010148 A1. The rear panel of the described device is tiltable.
It is desirable to specify a drive mechanism for a first and a second movable panel that allows a wide opening of the roof opening.